Gamma
by Gorram.Doll
Summary: Made for the OneSentence community. 50 prompts. Alternate timeline post X2, no X3. RYRO.


**Disclaimer: Own nothing, X-Men belong to Marvel and whoever else... I'm not so lucky. This belongs in a timeline I've made up, post-X2 but X3 never took place... or, if it did, Rogue never took the cure. And Jean stayed dead. And Cyclops was alive and well. **

Made for the onesentence community at LiveJournal.

* * *

**Set: Gamma**

_#01 - Ring_  
It's nothing but a primitive show of possession, and he's never deemed himself insecure enough, but it figures she'd get the wrong idea; he ignores the salesman and walks himself further away from the jewelry shop.

_#02 - Hero_  
Anna Marie's got more than enough, her latest complex being once again a gruff, animalistic Canadian; but that doesn't hold a candle to a pyromaniac with trust issues.

_#03 - Memory_  
He was asked to give up everything he had while joining the Brotherhood, and so there's no valid reason he could still remember what she looked like when she first arrived to the X-Central.

_#04 - Box_  
Bobby would've gladly set everything on fire, man of Ice that he is, so she skips all classes one day to move things to the attic, all but the odd picture found amongst notepads; she locks that one away with the memories of that-who-was-once-Marie, right under her bed.

_#05 - Run_  
It's odd enough that he doesn't get the urge to get away, from her, from whatever they are, but if he ever had had those thoughts, one look into her brown eyes would've surely thrown those plans to waste.

_#06 - Hurricane_  
Meeting him always leaves a mess of her emotions, jumbled thoughts; he generates nothing but destruction on his wake and she fears she's only gotten to the eye of the storm.

_#07 - Wings_  
He touches the new, oddly shaped scars on her shoulderblades and she only murmurs the name Worthington, but he's pretty sure he doesn't want to know whatever happened between them that's made her lose control of her mutation.

_#08 - Cold_  
Her first serious relationship was his polar opposite, literally, and it's no wonder the physical aspect never worked between them; John keeps everything but her feet heated plenty.

_#09 - Red_  
She's been with the one guy who can see her in nothing but one color, and he's not in the least bit jealous, but he only wishes he could hit him on the stupid visor for ever laying hands and everything else on her.

_#10 - Drink_  
She's been nursing the same glass since her friends left, and his eyes are clear enough that neither of them can put the blame on that for ending up together in the first place.

_#11 - Midnight_  
They only ever meet when it's late and part ways before the Sun can begin to peak; it's the only solace they are to find for their lovers' embrace.

_#12 - Temptation_  
It was probably the low cut of her shirt that spoke of sin and all sorts of things in between that prompted him, the hint of what used to be forbidden, but then again he's always been a horny bastard.

_#13 - View_  
They have nothing on common, no, really, and there's even more things they can't discuss so that they won't end up fighting and Rogue knows nothing's worse than going back home when Pyro's still in a mood and she's not exactly sure he won't just go out and burn down one of those research-and-cure buildings.

_#14 - Music_  
He's never been the romantic kind, but somehow whatever name of his she chooses to gasp out becomes his hymn of choice.

_#15 - Silk_  
There's something to be said for the guy who insists she wears gloves every now and then, and there's also much to wonder about that-she knows he'd never tell her the truth even if she DID ask.

_#16 - Cover_  
"Of course it doesn't bother me to go against the X-men," he snorts in disbelief, "or do you think Xavier or any of the x-geeks ever mattered to me in the least?"

_#17 - Promise_  
"You always do what you're told," was an invitation, and devoted to her cause as she may be, she knows that if it ever comes back around she'll have her answer ready and he'll have to be prepared for it.

_#18 - Dream_  
What either of them want is impossible, Erik and Charles, and this time they don't fight about it but lie awake and he wonders on how whichever case scenario would turn out like.

_#19 - Candle_  
It's stupid that she remembered and he'd probably have plans had he not forgotten the date himself, but the battered vanilla shortcake she presents him with is a surprise and he lights it and blows it off while looking straight at her, and yes-the flame does reflect itself in his eyes.

_#20 - Talent_  
His fingers skirt across her skin like ghost touches and the ways she whimpers and writhes and buckles make him think that perhaps he's got more than one gift.

_#21 - Silence_  
He stops talking, ceases movement for a few moments, and she bites her lips at his absence of sound and it's the most terrifying thing she's listened to, ever, but then he thrusts again and groans and she closes her eyes and plans to sew her mouth shut the next time.

_#22 - Journey_  
"Don't Stop Believing" comes out of the small radio when he's trying to sleep and he contemplates throwing a fireball at it, but by then "Faithfully" has started so why should he even bother?

_#23 - Fire_  
Some think her crazy, a few believe sleep-walking; he sees the scars and threads his fingertips gently, he understands the feeling, it's the very same that fills his core.

_#24 - Strength_  
It's not so much that he resents the lack of a larger muscular build, but when the mere act of lifting his head out of his own backside proves harder than expected, he hates the enemy leader for having had her, having lost her, and obviously having been the bigger wuss and gaining her back.

_#25 - Mask_  
He'd had the upper hand when it came to reading her, her eyes have always been to honest, but when it comes to her new lover, his slightly impaired sight makes it all the more easier for him to believe her whenever she slips out a half-truth.

_#26 - Ice_  
The chill in his voice makes her think she's made a wrong turn somewhere, and when did he turn into his ex-roommate?

_#27 - Fall_  
It's not allowed, not by her own standards nor those of everything she stands for, but the realization comes late and she's already in too deep.

_#28 - Forgotten_  
"Ah'd rather not talk 'bout them," he's spread on his back, and his fingers run through the silky goodness that's her hair, "Ah don't think they're part of mah life anymore, or Ah'm not part of theirs;" he understands, he's got faces in the past that he doesn't linger on, wouldn't dream to think of, those who were much too quick to drop him and everything that was his.

_#29 - Dance_  
"It's not like Ah wanted any of this!" she cries, and tears are streaming down her cheeks, but he's equally as upset, so he retorts, "it takes two, you know," and then ignores the way each droplet stings inside of him, because they *are* in this mess.

_#30 - Body_  
She's made up of nothing but muscle tissue and blood and skin and cells, and maybe a couple more pounds than she'd prefer, but whenever she's with him, she feels beautiful.

_#31 - Sacred_  
Back when he was a boy, before he was Pyro, whatever he thought he could have felt for her was squashed down immediately-he'd never been the kind to go after one's friend's girlfriend; now, nothing stands in his way but years of pent-up frustration and he still finds he can do nothing but worship her.

_#32 - Farewells_  
He's never been good with the speeches, and words don't always come out right, so he only looks back at her-them-over his shoulder and defies, "you always do what you're told;" she can't find an answer to that, and it somehow feels like an appropriate get-out-of-jail-free card.

_#33 - World_  
She'd wanted to travel, to see everything there was to be seen, but that was miles and years and dreams ago; what she has experienced, instead, is all she is in the moment, and what she's supposed to be, and lying with him it feels smaller than she thought should.

_#34 - Formal_  
It feels strange, almost forced, when he goes through the motions with the man he used to look up to; it's an odd sense that only heightens when compared to their relaxed nature only a few hours prior, inane chatter while still in bed together.

_#35 - Fever_  
He's only running a few degrees hotter, which proves hard to tell what with his body heat, but it's enough so that beads of sweat form on his hairline; it's amazing how having a simple cold can defeat him so, but she hides the smile and replaces the moist towel on his forehead.

_#36 - Laugh_  
She sounds almost rusty but it marvels him how she completely lets go of all her pretenses; he's too cool to even crack a smile for her benefit, and so it surprises both when it rushes past his lips, uncontrollable.

_#37 - Lies_  
"Ah'll leave 'im if you ask me t'," Pyro looks down, because he's nobody to be asking for anything; "I won't."

_#38 - Forever_  
They hardly have anything more than a few stolen moments together, but lately she's been getting more and more reluctant of returning to the Mansion after, both in hopes that one would ask the other not to leave anymore.

_#39 - Overwhelmed_  
He'd kept running the scenarios in his mind-all the time but when he was out on missions, on the field-but when it actually happens and she says those three words that change his world, he's too stunned by **everything** to have a reaction.

_#40 - Whisper_  
She waits until she thinks she's sure that he's asleep, "Ah don't understand it," and he keeps his eyes closed and pretends he's never even heard her, because some things are just better left unsaid, unspoken.

_#41 - Wait_  
It's been 3 weeks since she told him, 21 days since they've last seen or spoken to the other, and it's killing him; her phonecall disipates any doubts, but still the posibility leaves him pondering the future that they could've possibly had.

_#42 - Talk_  
They don't look at the other, hardly ever do on the blissful few moments before life resumes its traitorous pace, but she sighs out, "I wouldn't've called 'im Logan," and suddenly everything rushes back at full force as he returns, "I wouldn't have let you anyway," and their conversation grows from there.

_#43 - Search_  
They run into the X-Team after Tin-head chooses to show some new anti-mutant group just who they're messing with, his eyes go from one end to the other of the assembled line; her eyes ask him questions he's not sure the old man has the answers to anymore.

_#44 - Hope_  
No, she'd certainly thought it was for the best when the line came up blue, even if a part of her had already begun to conjure up images best left repressed-he probably wouldn't have wanted any of it-so when she tells him over the phone, she's pretty sure she's just imagining the disillusioned note in his voice.

_#45 - Eclipse_  
His face completely shuts-down, all emotions erased, and it's the darkest she's ever seen him; she sighs, but he's just trying to reason **why** he doesn't find this once-every-40-years phenomenon won't be the only one they'll witness together.

_#46 - Gravity_  
They're to understand the consequence of their actions, and she wishes she'd given up on things sooner than this, so they wouldn't have to go through precisely the situation that's unfolding in front of her; she couldn't see the eyes behind the ruby-quartz, but instead left the ring on his dresser and walked out of his room.

_#47 - Highway_  
The wind is whipping at their hair and for once she's not complaining of the tangles she'll find later and props her feet up on the dashboard; a casual smile spreads across his lips and he looks so, so handsome as they're getting away, that it only makes the beep of her alarm clock all the more hurtful-he's not the kind to own a car, after all, nor one for impromptu road-trips.

_#48 - Unknown_  
He's stopped looking for reasons 'why', starts in on the 'why not', but finds nothing besides the fact that she's an X-Man to keep them apart; the possibilities are endless and only too scary to venture into that, because-who knows why they could not work out after all?

_#49 - Lock_  
She keeps her emotions in check, her feelings as guarded as possible, but in his eyes lies the key to unravel everything that she used to keep her heart so tightly closed with.

_#50 - Breathe_  
The fog comes out of his mouth, and the snow piles at his feet once he resists the urge to keep kicking-and what if she changed her mind?-but his heartbeat quickens when she nears him just outside the gates and her eyes look puffy, but he remembers to exhale some more air and one of his arms circle her waist, so all is fine.


End file.
